New Moon Rising
by SelenaEde
Summary: While tracking Victoria to Texas, Edward stops and makes a detour to see an old friend. Will this detour be good for them? Or will it only further push them towards breaking? Takes place just before A Roswell Christmas Carol and during NM. Twilight Xover.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, nor should any of you wish that I did. I also do not own Roswell.

Note: This is a Roswell crossover. For those of you who don't know Roswell, don't worry you should still be able to follow the story pretty well. The only things you need to know to follow this story are that Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess are aliens and the code word for aliens is Czechoslovakians. I'm not sure why, but in the show it is, so in the story it is too. :P Now, if you've read my other Twilight story Christmas Surprise you've probably gathered from the Note of Doom, if you read the note, that I don't like Bella. I am actually kind of fond of this crack pairing, Liz Parker from Roswell with Edward Cullen of Twilight, However, this is not a Liz/Edward story so don't worry. Now I'll shut up and let you read. Onwards. Oh and btw, could you please review this if you read it? Hardly anyone ever bothers to review my stuff. . Thanks.

**New Moon Rising**

_**It's December 19**__**th**__**. Before Max Evans saved me I used to wish for something to happen to change my small town routine. When something did, I revoked that wish utterly and entirely. Now I'm beginning to regret that I ever did. Things have been relatively normal around here, and that's good. But I still wish something different would happen. Something that has nothing to do with outer space or the Czechoslovakians. Something different…**_

I walked over to the door of the Crashdown to lock up for the night and flip the sign from 'Yes we're Open!' to 'Sorry, we're Closed…' Along the way I tripped over something on the floor.

"Crap," I muttered as I picked myself up off the floor and turned to see what I tripped over. I groaned as I saw that I had tripped over a backpack that someone had left beside a booth. Sighing I picked up the bag and took it over to the counter, placing the bag behind it.

_Great, now we have to try and find who this bag belongs too,_ I thought. _Right before Christmas too…_Normally I wasn't so grumpy around Christmas, but this year I didn't have Max as my boyfriend. This year he was just a friend. I may have only dated him for about half a year, but he still made a big impact on me, being my first love and all.

I quickly continued on my original path, to close and lock the door. Once I did that I quickly scanned the dining area, looking for any other left behind backpacks or things. Seeing none I smiled a little and headed to the backroom, my silver antenna bobbing the whole way, hoping to hurry upstairs and get changed out of my uniform.

I was lost in thought of what I could do for the next few hours. It was winter vacation, so I didn't have to go to bed right after the family restaurant was closed. Maybe I could go see Maria. Maybe Kyle, I hadn't hung out with him in a while. Of course that would mean seeing Tess too, but we have been getting along a little better in the spirit of Christmas. Maybe I could go visit Alex… but right, he's in Sweden, I forgot. Maybe I could go visit or call Max –

My thoughts were interrupted by a small cough that came from the front room. The front room that was empty just a few minutes ago. Was it Dad? Or Mom back from her visit to Aunt Renée early? What if it wasn't? Maybe it was Max, or Isabel or Michael. But what if it wasn't? What if it was someone much worse, someone dangerous?

My heart rate sped up as I slowly turned around and approached the door that divided the backroom from the restaurant part. When I reached the door I got up on my tiptoes and peered through the small window in the swinging door. My heart almost stopped at what I saw.

There was someone sitting at the booth that I had found the backpack by. Their back was too me but he was indefinitely male. He had messy bronze hair and looked tall and muscular. He was wearing a brown leather jacket that looked kind of expensive and a little like something Max would wear… what did this guy want? Where did he come from? He wasn't in here before I locked the door. Was he?

My heart was pounding at a mile a minute as I slowly swung the door open. Taking a deep, encouraging breath I walked slowly towards the man sitting there.

"E-excuse me?" I started, my stutter that shows up when I'm nervous or scared picking one of the worst times to pronounce itself. The man before me chuckled a little, a beautiful sound, but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me?" I said again, thankful that my voice wasn't wavering this time. Thankful that it sounded more confident than it did before. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you Liz," the man said, his voice like velvet and oddly familiar. I looked confused and my heart continued to beat a mile a minute.

"What?" I asked, more than a little scared. The man chuckled and turned around so I could see him.

I was shocked for a moment. The young man was oddly beautiful. He was incredibly pale and around my age. He was smiling at me crookedly. He looked so familiar. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were an amazing golden color.

It was the eyes that did it. They sent my mind flying through my memories back to a year ago when I visited my cousin Bella in Forks and met her boyfriend. Her incredibly beautiful and pale boyfriend with golden eyes and messy bronze hair. Her vampire boyfriend.

I gasped as the realization dawned.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I asked, reaching out tentatively to touch him, thinking maybe I was hallucinating.

"Hello Liz," Edward said, as I gently touched his shoulder. I gaped at him for a moment after realizing that he was real then I rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug.

We were friends after all.

"Edward!" I cried out. Only after I had begun hugging him did I realize that I might have made a mistake. The last time I saw him he was still struggling to keep his bloodlust for Bella and myself under control. Bella was irresistible for him and apparently my blood ranked second or third on his list. Must run in the family, along with the ability to not have Edward read our thoughts. This might be too much for him. I immediately released him and stepped back "Sorry…"

Edward simply chuckled again and then reached forward and wrapped me up in a hug of his own.

"It is good to see you too," Edward smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It is a long story," Edward said vaguely as he released me. He looked a little depressed at the thought.

"I have time," I said. "If you want to tell me that is."

"I will tell you in a while." Edward said. "First, have you seen my bag?"

"That was your bag?" I asked, wondering how long that he had been there.

"Yes," Edward answered simply.

"I put it behind the counter thinking that we'd have to find out who it belonged to," I explained. "I'll go get it."

I hurried over to the counter and grabbed the bag. As I walked back I noticed Edward watching me and chuckling.

"What?" I asked handing him the bag.

"That outfit is very cute," Edward said simply, smiling crookedly.

I blushed as I realized what he was talking about. Looking down I grew deeply embarrassed. The first time I see my friend in almost a year and I had to be wearing my work uniform. Stupid teal dress. Stupid alien head apron. Stupid antenna…

"I'll be right back," I mutter. "I'm going to get changed."

"If you insist," Edward said. "But it is very cute."

I grumbled at him and headed toward the back room and scurried up the stairs to our apartment.

"Hey Lizzie," My dad said when he saw me.

"Hey Dad," I said as I hurried to my room.

Once I was in my room I rummaged around for something to wear. We hadn't done laundry in a while. I finally found a pair of jeans that were clean and a red shirt. I quickly took off my uniform and threw on the clothes. I glanced in the mirror, took my hair out of the ponytail and left my room to head downstairs.

"Where are you off too Lizzie?" my Dad asked.

"Just going downstairs to sit in the restaurant," I explained.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"I have a friend downstairs waiting for me," I said.

"Who? Max? Maria? You can bring them up you know."

"No Dad, it's not Max or Maria or anyone."

"Then who is it?"

"It's Edward." I said.

"Edward?" my Dad was genuinely confused.

"My friend from Forks, remember? I told you about him. Bella's boyfriend?"

"Oh right," Dad said. "What's he doing here?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," I explained.

"Does he look upset?" Dad asked cautiously.

"What? Why would he look…" I trailed off as I realized what my Dad meant. Edward had left Bella in September. He didn't only break up with her. He left her. And he left Forks. Bella hasn't been doing so well since then. I went to visit her for a few days over Thanksgiving weekend and she seemed really out of it. Like a zombie. Dad wanted to know if Edward was upset over it. Suddenly I did too. It also made me all the more curious to find out why he was here. "Oh, right." I said bluntly.

"Oh, right." Dad nodded.

"We shouldn't tell Bella," I said slowly, cautiously.

"No, we probably shouldn't," my Dad agreed.

"So we probably shouldn't tell mom either," I theorized. "She might tell Aunt Renée who might tell Bella."

"That's true," Dad said just as slowly.

We paused for a moment.

"It's a good thing your mother is out visiting your Aunt Renée then isn't it?" Dad asked.

"It is," I nodded at him. We looked at each other and nodded, silently acknowledging that Edward's visit should be kept secret from our other family members.

"Now you go talk to your friend. And try and find out why he did it," Dad said, returning to looking at the TV.

"Dad," I groaned. "I thought we just agreed not to tell mom."

"We did," Dad said turning at me. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not curious." Dad smiled. I grinned back.

"Ok Dad," I said, going over to give him a hug.

"Have fun Lizzie, and don't stay up to late," Dad said with finality.

"Of course not Dad," I said. "We'll just be downstairs. I'll tell you if we go anywhere else."

"I know Lizzie," Dad said and resumed watching his program. I smiled and headed downstairs. I knew I should be mad at Edward for what he did to Bella, but I had to hear him out first. Maybe he had a good reason for what he did.

As I flounced into the restaurant excitedly I noticed Edward was reading something. Something that looked suspiciously like my journal.

"Hey!" I said as I scurried over and yanked the book away from him. "That's mine!"

"So it is," Edward agreed. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was that private. I was curious. It's hard being able to read everyone's thoughts but yours and Bella's. I just wanted to know what you were thinking. I really am sorry"

I looked at him and saw his sincerity. He looked truly sorry for what he did. It also made sense, in a weird way, that he'd be so much more curious than others.

"It's ok Edward," I sighed, sitting down across from him, me placing the journal down on the table.

There was a moment of comfortable silence that passed between us.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to ask outright why he did what he did to Bella.

"I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by," Edward said.

"Ok," I said playing along. "So why were you in the neighborhood?"

"I was tracking someone," Edward explained.

"Tracking who?"

"Victoria. The mate of James," Edward said.

"James who wanted to hurt Bella because you protected her? James who said that after he was done with Bella he was going to get me?" I squeaked.

"Yes that James," Edward agreed, warily. His eyes said to me _'Don't worry'_, but I, like my cousin Bella am a great worrier.

"She's here? Why is she here?" I asked, more worriedly.

"Relax Liz," Edward said, reaching across the table and placing a cool hand on one of my warm ones reassuringly. "Victoria is not here. I was tracking here, but not to here."

"Where then?" I gaped, a little more worried.

"Texas." Edward said.

"Edward!" I cried out. "That's only a state away! What if - "

"Liz, calm down," Edward said, catching my eyes with his. "She is not after you. Not yet anyway. Her mind is focused solely on getting Bella. She wants to get to me and she thinks Bella is the best way to do that. A mate for a mate. You haven't even crossed her mind lately. You have nothing to worry about. I will not let anything happen to you. The only way I can see anything happening is if she kills Bella," a wince. "And decides that it isn't enough. But since she will not be killing Bella, she won't have to think of you. You are safe."

"For now," I gulped.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked. I tried to think of a way around that question but I couldn't find one.

"Yes," I admitted. "As much as Max and the others."

"Then trust me when I say I will not let anything happen to you."

I nodded slowly.

"We should probably talk about something different now," Edward suggested, smiling a little.

"Yes, we should," I agreed, taking another calming breath. My heart rate slowed a little from its sprint.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Edward, not looking up.

"Anything," Edward said.

"Why did you leave Bella?" I asked. Edward winced visibly and I instantly regretted asking the question. I should have known that it would hurt him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to answer me - " Edward interrupted me with a small, sad smile and began to explain.

"I left her because it is better for her that I'm not around. Being around a vampire is dangerous. Being around a group of vampires is even more dangerous. I had to remove myself from her life completely. She was constantly in danger. On her birthday she got a paper cut and Jasper couldn't control himself. I had to protect her from him. From my own brother…" Edward looked so upset, as if the memories were hurting him. "It's just too dangerous for her. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her, or you for that matter. But if she got hurt again, and it was my fault again, I don't know what I'd do. If Bella died, I don't know if I'd be able to go on…"

"Edward, no. No, no, no. Don't talk like that!" I was horrified by his revelation. "It's not your fault! I understand you wanting to leave her to keep her safe, but you have to understand that Bella getting in hurt and in danger is not your fault. It runs in our family, so it can't be your fault. We're all klutzes and danger prone. Danger always finds us. Did I ever tell you about how I came to know that Max, Isabel and Michael were aliens?"

"No," Edward said, interested, but still brooding.

"I was shot," I said.

"You were what?" Edward asked, looking up at me, horrified.

"I was shot. And I was going to die. It was just a little squabble between two men here at the Crashdown and a gun accidentally went off. The man with the gun was just going to scare the other guy with the gun but it somehow managed to go off and I got shot. A complete accident that left me dying. Max saw me fall and saw me bleeding on the floor, so Michael kept everyone away from us and Max used his powers to heal me."

"Wow…" Edward said. "But your ok, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Max dissolved the bullet completely and healed the wound. But do you see what I mean by it runs in our family?" I asked earnestly. Edward smiled crookedly.

"I do see, but that doesn't change my mind about keeping Bella safe." Edward said.

"It shouldn't, but it should maybe help you see that it's not your fault that Bella gets hurt and is in danger all the time. I am too. Our whole family suffers from danger-proneness. Bella and me more so than the others. But it is not your fault Edward, it's no ones fault but our own. You left her to keep her safe, but I bet you she's still in danger up there. Maybe with some werewolves or something." I said using the first mythical being that entered my head.

"You might be right…" Edward trailed off.

"Of course I'm right!" I countered, still desperate to convince him. "And another thing. I don't ever want to hear you talk about killing yourself! Ever. Nothing is going to happen to Bella, and if something does, you can't just end your life just like that. Bella wouldn't want you too! I'm sure she's said that to you."

"Liz…" Edward started.

"Enough! I don't want to hear any more put down talk. It's not your fault Bella's always in danger and it's not going to be your fault if she dies, and you will not be allowed to kill yourself. You are going to stop thinking like that." I finally stopped ranting and worried that maybe I had stepped out of line. To my surprise Edward smiled genuinely at me.

"Liz you are something else," Edward chuckled.

"Thank you," I smiled back, reaching over to squeeze his hands in a friendly manner.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but someone banging on the window interrupted him. Edward was grinning crookedly at the sight behind me and I tentatively turned around, wondering who it was.

When I turned around I had to smile. Maria was banging on the window and waving at me like a maniac. She pointed at Edward and mouthed 'Who's that?' I could only laugh. She was jumping up and down excitedly and was begging for me to let her in, when someone grabbed her arm and she turned to look at them. That's when I noticed that Max was with her. My mood fell a little. Max was holding onto Maria's arm and saying something to her. She looked disappointed but reluctantly nodded.

Then my bubbly blond best friend turned and faced me. She made a 'call me' motion with her hand and then mouthed 'Tomorrow'. I nodded and she smiled, waving at us enthusiastically. Max waved at us half-heartedly and I waved back tentatively. Then my best friend and my ex-boyfriend continued on their walk.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, chuckling as I turned around.

"The crazy one is my best friend. The guy was my ex-boyfriend, Max," my voice faltered a little at the end of the explanation. Edward noticed this.

"Get up," Edward said, standing up.

"Why?" I asked, obeying.

"You need to go get your jacket on and tell your father we'll be going out," he said.

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Edward said.

"What do I tell my Dad?" I asked as Edward pushed me gently towards the back room.

"Tell him we're going skating." Edward said.

"We're going skating?" I asked.

"No, but your going to tell him we are," Edward explained.

"Then where - " I started.

"Just go," Edward said chuckling. I slowly headed up the stairs, wondering where the vampire was going to take me.

When I entered the apartment, my dad looked up at me.

"Back so soon?" My dad asked. "It hasn't even been an hour yet."

"Actually Dad," I said grabbing my coat. "We're going skating. If that's all right."

"At the rink?" my dad asked, as if he actually needed too.

"Yes Dad," I answered, pulling my coat on.

"At this time of night?" Dad asked.

"If it's all right," I said.

"Well I don't know…" my Dad joked.

"I'll tell you some gossip if you let me," I said wrapping my scarf around my neck and tucking it into my coat.

"What kind of gossip?" my Dad asked warily.

"I'll tell you Edward's reasoning behind leaving Bella." I pulled on my gloves.

"Ok, spill," Dad said.

"I'll tell you tomorrow ok?" I asked. Dad nodded reluctantly.

"All right," he said. "But not too late."

"Of course not Dad," I assured him.

"I love you Lizzie," Dad said.

"I love you too Dad," I answered. With that I was out the door and hurrying downstairs. I entered the front room.

"Ok, so where are we going?" I asked Edward curiously.

"We are going stargazing." Edward replied.

"On the roof?" I asked.

"That's not real stargazing." Edward laughed.

"Then where are we going stargazing?" I asked, curious.

"In the desert," Edward said.

"How are we getting there? I don't have a car. Did you bring one?" I asked, as he grabbed my hand, leading me outside. I locked the door behind us.

"You'll see." Edward replied. I shrugged and we started walking. After a few minutes I glanced over at him.

"We're walking to the desert?" I asked.

"You'll see," Edward said vaguely, smiling.

"Edward…" I started. Edward shushed me and we kept walking. Soon we were at the edge of town, looking out at the vast desert before us.

"Ok, now what?" I asked.

"Wish granted," Edward said mysteriously. I was about to ask him what he was talking about, when he wordlessly flung me onto his back. "Hang on." My vampire friend commanded. I locked my hands together and wrapped my legs around his torso. In a second we were off running.

The wind was rushing past us as Edward ran through the desert. It was amazing. It felt so freeing. Edward ran faster than I ever imagined anything could go. I loved it so much. Then I realized what Edward meant when he said 'wish granted'. He was referring to the wish I had written in my journal just before he showed up; he must have read that part. As we were racing through the night I could only think one thing. _'He's right this is different. Definitely wish granted.' _

After a few more minutes we slowed down and finally stopped. We were at the foot of a large mesa. I looked up it then down at the back of Edward's head.

"Are we - " I started.

"Hang on," Edward whispered to me, a grin in his voice. I tightened my grip as much as I could but couldn't help smiling. With that we were off, Edward launched us at the mesa's wall and he began scaling it like a pro. I only looked up and kept smiling. This should have been scaring me silly, but I was far to excited and pumped up on adrenaline to bother with being scared. Once we reached the top, Edward let me down and I looked around.

"Well?" Edward asked, grinning excitedly at me. His grin was contagious.

"Edward, this is amazing," I breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward grinned.

We looked out at the view. I couldn't help but gape. The moon was full so I could see down into the valley that we were above. The view was amazing, there were other mesa's scattered around us, but this was easily the tallest and most majestic. We were far away from any cities, so there were not city lights to mar the majestic view. Above us the sky was so full of stars it was breathtaking. In Roswell you could see a lot of stars, but this was just amazing. I felt like we were sitting in a vast sea of beautiful, twinkling Christmas lights.

"Wow…" I breathed, knowing that it was definitely not the best word to describe what I was feeling. I don't know if there was a word that could describe how I felt at that moment.

"I know," Edward agreed. I slowly sat down on the stone, surprised by how soft and warm it was. A quick glance down told me why. Edward had taken off his jacket so we could sit on it. I knew he wouldn't get cold, so I didn't bother him about it. I simply gazed up at the beautiful sight. Slowly I lay down on my back and stared up at the beautiful sky. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward do the same thing.

"It's beautiful," I said after a moment.

"It is," Edward agreed. "I just wish I could see it in the daylight…"

"That's right," I said remembering. "You sparkle."

"Yes," Edward said, a smirk evident in his voice. "For lack of a better term, I sparkle."

"We could stay up here," I said. "Until morning. We could stay up here all day tomorrow. No one will see you sparkle up here, but me. And I already know that you do, so it won't be bad."

Edward chuckled.

"I wish," he said, longing in his voice. "But I have to have you home at a decent time so that Jeff doesn't kill you and me. Besides, I have to get going on tracking Victoria later."

"You're leaving later? Already?" I asked, disappointed.

"I have to Liz. I can't risk losing Victoria." He said.

"I know," I agreed. "It's bad enough you took this detour. Are you following her thoughts?"

"Yes," Edward said, surprised by the fact that I figured it out. "That's how I know where she is and what she's doing."

"I thought so," I said, staring up at the sky.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between us.

"Liz?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes Edward?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Can I ask you something?" He sounded serious.

"Of course," I said.

"What happened between you and Max?" he asked, curiously. I winced visibly and Edward surprised me by taking my gloved hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Uh, well it's a long story," I said, trying to piece together how to tell him.

"I have time," Edward said, saying what I said earlier. "If you want to tell me that is." I smiled at him sadly.

"After my visit with you and Bella up in Forks last year, a girl from his past showed up. His past life. His alien life on Antar their home planet. She came with the knowledge of who they were before. Max was the King of their planet and Isabel was the princess. Michael was the leader of the military and the girl, Tess, was the Queen of their planet..."

"Oh Liz…" Edward started, squeezing my hand a little tighter. I continued with my story.

"At first Max tried rejecting his past, he wanted to be with me and only me. But things got more complicated as time went on and Max ended up getting kidnapped by the Special Unit of the government, the alien hunters. As that went on I realized something. I was interrupting their destiny. Disrupting it. And I felt awful. As much as I wanted Max, god, how I wanted to be with Max, I couldn't interfere with their destiny. So I left him." My voice broke on the last line. Edward rolled over and wrapped me in a hug as I sniffed. I didn't shed any tears though. That could wait.

"Max wouldn't let me go so easily. I was slowly being drawn back to him. Back into being with him. The fact that he wouldn't give up touched me deeply. I was going to give it another shot, but then something else happened. I know this sounds crazy but I was visited by Max… from the future. Future Max said that if Max and I ended up together, something would happen to Tess and the future would end up badly. Michael and Isabel would die. I couldn't let that happen so I agreed to help future Max put real Max and Tess together. We tried everything but it wasn't working, but then I was struck by a brilliantly hurtful idea." I said. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly again.

"I talked to my ex-boyfriend and good friend Kyle. He agreed to help me. So we stripped down to our underwear and lay in my bed, waiting for Max to show up. When Max showed up he assumed just as I thought he would and he was so upset… Now we're trying to be just friends. I don't know if he'll ever fully forgive me…" I finished sadly.

"Liz," Edward said and hugged me again. I don't think he expected my story to be that bad.

We resumed our stargazing, but Edward continued to hold my hand reassuringly, as if he was afraid I might break down at any minute or do something stupid and crazy like fling myself off the mesa. After a few minutes, Edward broke the silence.

"He is an idiot, you know," Edward said.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Max Evans," Edward explained. "He is an idiot."

"How do you figure?" I asked, confused, startled and curious.

"First off, he let you leave him. Secondly he believed you when you set him up to discover you and Kyle. Thirdly, that he let that stop his quest to win you back." Edward explained carefully. "Any man who would let you escape for something as trivial and obviously untrue as that must be an idiot. Sure it must have hurt him, but he actually believed it. That alone makes him an idiot."

I glanced over at Edward and smiled.

"You really know hoe to cheer a girl up, you know?" I said, squeezing his hand this time.

"So I've been told," Edward smiled crookedly.

We stayed like that, up on the mesa just talking like good friends do for what seemed like forever, but not long enough. It was in reality only about two hours. I was having more fun than I'd had in a long time, looking up at the stars with Edward, but that didn't change the fact that I was beat. When Edward noticed me yawning he chuckled.

"Time to get you back home," he said. I groaned.

"But I'm having so much fun…" I protested.

"I am too. This is the best time I've had since… well since September. But I have to get you home before Jeff decides it's too late for you to be out, and I have to resume tracking Victoria."

"I know," I said and he looked surprised, like he had been expecting more of an argument.

Edward stood up then reached down and helped me up. He grabbed his jacket and put it on, zipping it up. I was about to jump onto his back when he stopped me.

"Hang on, I want to do something," he explained.

"Ok," I agreed, curious.

Silently, Edward crouched down where we were just lying. Using his fingers, he used his vampire strength to carve something into the rock of the mesa. Once he was finished, he stood up and smiled at me. I looked down.

"Liz Parker and Edward Cullen's mesa." I read then looked up at him smiling.

"Now the world knows, that this is our hang out spot. No one else can claim it." Edward explained. I gazed down into the valley.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," I giggled.

"Just in case," Edward winked and smiled at me. I smiled back. Wordlessly, I hopped up onto Edward's back and locked my arms and legs into a death grip.

"Hold on," Edward whispered to me again.

"I know," I assured him. With that Edward began scaling down the wall of the mesa, _our_ mesa. When we reached the ground, Edward checked to make sure I was ok. When I said I was he seemed impressed as if he was expecting something less. Like panic or something. Once he was sure I was fine, we took off at a run for Roswell.

The wind whipped through my hair and the speed once again made me feel free. I laughed a little out of exuberance and I heard Edward chuckle along with me. We arrived back in Roswell soon. Too soon. I didn't want to be back. When we were out on the mesa in the desert I could forget all my problems, but now I couldn't. I sighed as we walked.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Oh it's nothing," I said. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed. "It's just that out there and when we were running I felt so free. So different from normal. So far from normal. And now I'm back and it's just going to go back to normal. I'll go back to being boring old me."

"Liz," Edward said, smiling down at me. "You are not boring."

"I feel like it when I'm here…" I murmured.

"But your not," Edward assured me. I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me. We continued our short walk to my house.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Your very welcome." He assured me, taking my hand again.

When we arrived at the Crashdown, instead of going inside, I climbed up the ladder that led to the roof beside my room. Edward followed me up. We stood there in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company, trying to avoid the obvious departure that was going to have to take part. That's when I realized that Edward didn't have his bag; we must have left it downstairs.

"Oh Edward," I said. "Your bag. I'll go get it."

"Stay here, I'll get it," Edward smiled. He was gone and back in two seconds, his bag slung over his shoulder. I smiled.

"Must be nice to be able to move that fast," I observed.

"It has its perks," Edward admitted.

"I'll bet it does," I said, mildly wishing I could move that fast. There was another moment of silence.

"I guess you have to go," I said quietly.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, almost reluctantly.

"Thank you," I said. "For that trip. For making me feel better. For everything."

"No," Edward said shaking his head. "Thank you, Liz. You have no idea what you've done for me. How much better you've made me feel. How much more bearable you made this day. I am so glad I took this detour."

"I'm glad you took the detour too," I smiled at the perfect vampire. There was another moment of silence. This time I broke it. I approached Edward slowly and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me too.

"I'm going to miss you Edward," I admitted.

"I'll miss you too Liz," Edward agreed, burying his face in my hair.

I pulled away from him reluctantly. I didn't want my friend to leave again so soon. Especially not after what he said to me earlier about why he left Bella and what he would do if Bella got mortally hurt.

Edward looked down at me.

"So this is goodbye," I sighed.

"For now," Edward agreed.

"You'll come back?" I asked. "Or go back to Forks? Or tell me where you are? I want to visit."

"I'll come back and I'll tell you where I am. I'll call you." He agreed.

"Every week?" I asked. There was a moment of hesitation. I think he realized that I wanted him to call me so much so that I could keep tabs on him and try and prevent him from doing something crazy and stupid.

"Every week," he finally agreed, too my relief.

"Good," I smiled. "You know my number right?"

"Its already in my cell phone," he stated, then showed me. I nodded.

There was a little more silence.

"Now we're just prolonging this," I admitted. Edward chuckled and nodded.

"That we are," he said. I sighed.

"Bye Edward," I said, hugging him again, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes. Tears, it figures. I could get so emotional sometimes.

"Good bye Liz," Edward said into my hair. "I will call you and I will visit."

"And you won't do anything stupid?" I asked warily, into his chest.

"I will try not to," he said.

"You won't?" I pressed.

"I can't guarantee that," he said, smelling my hair.

"Edward…" I grumbled into his chest.

"Liz…" he sighed.

"You'll call me before you do anything stupid then?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. His ochre gaze met my plain brown one.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"I promise," the vampire solemnly vowed.

"You better," I laughed, finally smiling. Edward joined in my laughter. There was another pause, as we tried to prolong the inevitable.

"Don't let Max get to you," Edward said suddenly.

"I won't," I agreed. "Or at least I'll try not too."

"Good." Edward smiled.

"And you, think about what I said about us and danger." I added, reminding him.

"I will," Edward stated.

"And be careful," I begged.

"I will," Edward solemnly agreed.

"Good." I said. There was another lengthy pause. I guess we're very bad at saying goodbye.

"Ok, good-bye Edward," I said finally. "Call me tomorrow?"

"I will," Edward agreed. "Good night Liz."

With that Edward kissed my cheek, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I waved at him solemnly. He waved back. With that the vampire disappeared over the wall of the balcony and disappeared into the night.

With a forlorn sigh I went inside to tell my Dad that I was home. I entered my room through the window and quickly closed it behind me. I exited my room, pulling off my gloves and scarf along the way. When I entered the living room I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. My Dad was passed out on the couch, the TV still on the channel he was watching before.

I went to the hall closet and put away my gloves and scarf and took off my coat. I put them away and took off my shoes, leaving them on the mat. I re-entered the living room and smiled down at my Dad. I knew I'd never be able to wake him up because he could sleep through anything. Moving him was out of the question too.

I looked around and grabbed a blanket. I carefully tucked the blanket in around him and kissed him on the forehead. I turned off the TV and then turned off the light.

"Good night Dad," I said softly and then went to my room to go too bed.

Once I was in my room I was suddenly hit by how tired I was. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep without changing into my pajamas. My last thought before I was asleep was of Edward.

"Be careful," I murmured even though he obviously couldn't hear me and then I was asleep.

I woke up late that morning, surprised because I had a shift at the family restaurant. I found a note on my bed stand as well as my journal. I smiled at the sentiment, knowing that Edward put it there so others wouldn't find and read it. The note was from my Dad, saying that it was ok if I came into work late and that he unplugged my alarm clock deciding I could use the rest. I smiled and shook my head at his caring.

I got up and went to go have a shower before work. When I finished up in the shower, I dried my hair and got into my uniform. I decided against grabbing something to eat, I could eat something downstairs at work.

I hurried downstairs, still happy from Edward's visit and our adventure the night before. I skipped by the kitchen and saw my Dad and Michael.

"Hi Michael," I smiled.

"Hey," Michael said but then resumed working. Judging from the pile of orders in front of him, that 'hey' was all he had time for. Looked like we were busy.

"Hi Dad!" I chirped. My dad smiled at me.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"I did," I smiled.

"That's good," my Dad smiled.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in," I said.

"Your welcome sweetie," he smiled, looking at me earnestly.

"I'll tell you about it later." I said. My Dad nodded at me, knowing I was talking about Edward's reason, and I hurried outside and to behind the counter. As soon as Maria had a minute to herself she scurried towards me excitedly.

"So who was he?" Maria asked, practically jumping out of her skin with excitement. "Who was that tall, dark and handsome man that you were hanging out with last night?"

"No one," I smiled, teasing her.

"Oh don't you go telling me no one! Anyone that perfect can't be no one!" Maria squealed.

"He's just a friend," I replied honestly.

"Maybe so, but I want to know who he is! You can't hide that hunk away forever you know!"

"Even if I wanted to hide him," I said teasingly. "I wouldn't have too. He left last night. He just dropped by for a surprise visit."

"Aw," Maria groaned then became upbeat again. "Well, we'll ignore that fact. Who is he? What's his name? How do you know him?"

I smiled. I knew I couldn't ignore Maria's playful barrage of questions for long, and I didn't really want too. I smiled at her.

"Ok, ok," I said as we worked. "I'll tell you."

"Yay!" Maria said. "I knew I'd win!" I laughed at her cheerfulness.

"His name is Edward Cullen," I began. I didn't plan on telling her everything obviously. She already knew some of it, like how he was Bella's boyfriend. Some of it I had no intention of ever telling her. Like that fact that he was a vampire. I also wanted to keep the mesa journey a secret, not that I could ever tell her about it without telling her he was a vampire first.

"Go on," Maria twittered. "I'm listening." And she was. I smiled as I started my tale. I was the happiest I had been in a long time, all thanks to my good friend Edward.

_**It's December 20th, I'm Liz Parker and two days ago I thought my life was so normal it was boring. I made a wish for something exciting and different to happen, beyond the normal Czechoslovakian stuff. My wish came true. Last year I discovered two things in this world that the world itself seemed intend on hiding the existence of; Czechoslovakians and vampires. Living in sunny Roswell, I deal with the Czechoslovakians on a daily basis, but I rarely ever see any vampires. But that all changed yesterday, with a surprise visit from one of my best friends. It's December 20**__**th**__**, I'm Liz Parker and today I am happy.**_

Le Fin... or is it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure if I'll ever go on and write more to this or not. It'll be a different story, I know that, but I'm still not sure. Meh. Anyway

Review? Please? Kinda? Sorta? Maybe?


End file.
